


Them butterflies they come alive when I’m next to you

by nessnessquik



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, and philinda cuddles, butterfly kisses, everything canon doesn't give us haha, so fluffy you may die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessnessquik/pseuds/nessnessquik
Summary: Philinda kisses and cuddles. That's it, that's the fic. Pure fluff to keep us surviving through all the angst ahead of us!Title is from “This Town” by Niall Horan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kaiya “fed the fluff monster” with an idea about Philinda and butterfly kisses, so this happened. She’s basically my muse. Haha! Try to get to the end without rotting your teeth!

Phil woke up slowly and comfortably. He rubbed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb, lifting his head slightly to check his alarm clock.

A whole hour before he needed to be awake. Phil groaned internally.

That, of course, meant he would just have to wave goodbye to those 60 minutes because _no way_ was his body going to let him fall back asleep now. Just one of those perks of being a spy for more than half your life.

Although he had to admit it wasn’t _really_ going to be a problem, considering the person sleeping beside him; her slow, even breaths bringing a contented smile to Phil’s face. He rarely woke up before her, so he cherished the mornings he did.

Melinda had gotten in late from a mission the night before, well after he’d already gone to bed. Phil had mumbled a greeting and she’d pecked him softly on the cheek before she settled into his warm embrace. (More like _snuggled_ , but Phil knew she’d blatantly deny it if he ever attempted to mention it. Or worse, she’d stop doing it in punishment. He definitely wasn’t going to risk _that_ ). He drew her close and kissed her shoulder and they fell asleep together for the first time in weeks. According to their brief phone call, the mission had gone well, but still...

He’d missed her.

Phil moved closer to Melinda’s sleeping form, careful not to disturb her, then propped himself up with an elbow to see her better in the dim light emanating from their bedroom door.

Her body was turned slightly away from him, head facing the other side of the bed and left arm draped loosely over her stomach. Phil’s heart warmed at the sight of her wedding band glinting faintly on her hand. He never got tired of seeing it on her finger. Melinda’s face was relaxed, vulnerable even, when she slept. Phil knew her face better than his own, but he still ran his eyes over her beautiful features as if for the first time. Her dark hair fanned out across her pillow and even extended to his own--off her neck, the way she liked it when she slept. He loved her hair this long, even though she complained that it was always in her way. Between that, the tank top she wore, and the fact that the blankets were pulled down to her waist, there was a great deal of tanned skin exposed to him, slowly driving him mad the longer he stared at her.

Phil drank her in with his eyes, struggling between wanting her to get the sleep she deserved and waking her up so he could give her a proper hello. Knowing Melinda, her internal clock would probably wake her up in a half hour or so for Tai Chi anyway. What was a mere 30 extra minutes of sleep when he’d waited 30 _years_ to get the privilege of being this intimate with his partner? Melinda would roll her eyes at his dramatics, he knew (but then she’d smile ‘cause she knew it was true).

Still, he had to nudge her out of her sleep gently or this wake up call would take a bad turn very quickly. Phil remembered very clearly the few times he’d startled Melinda since they’d gotten rid of the boundaries established between them so long ago.

One time he’d been in a particularly silly mood and had creeped up behind Melinda while she was doing Tai Chi. He covered her eyes with his hands and barely had time to say “Guess who?” before he was knocked onto the floor.

Another incident occurred the first time he discovered Melinda had a ticklish spot. That one had ended up with a black eye and a lot of moaning on his part. Phil could tell Melinda honestly felt awful for her automatic reaction, but he didn’t let up.

 _“Quick, tell me the truth, am I going to need to have it removed?”_ He’d asked, clutching his eye.

The only way she’d gotten him to stop was by giving him soft kisses around his throbbing eye. He told her it was the only way it would feel better. Melinda had rolled her own eyes at his sappy line, but her kisses and fond smile had made it all worth it.

It was always worth it.

Phil brought his mind back to the present and considered Melinda a moment longer before a mischievous smile started creeping onto his face. He knew just how to wake up his wife and have fun in the process (though it might earn him another black eye).

Phil lowered his head down and allowed his nose to just barely brush up against Melinda’s bare arm. As soon as he was close enough, he started fluttering his eyelashes quickly, giving her butterfly kisses all the way up to her shoulder.

Phil counted the seconds she allowed him to do it, grinning as he did, certain that she would wake up almost immediately and demand to know what he was doing. He thought he heard her take a deeper breath than normal, but he wasn’t sure. He popped his head up to look at her face, but Melinda still looked asleep. 

Phil frowned suspiciously. Melinda was not a deep sleeper, but then again, it _was_ a long mission and a late night for her, and they brushed up against each other frequently though the night...

Phil tried again, nuzzling her a little more obviously before leaving more butterfly kisses on her arm and shoulder, inhaling the scent of her that he missed so much while she was away.

When her breathing pattern _still_ didn’t change from its steady rhythm, he knew.

Phil grinned. She was faking sleep, obviously. He looked up from her arm quickly, seeing the a flicker of a smile that she immediately tried to hide from her partner of 30 years.

“I knew you liked it.” Phil’s low voice broke the silence and he started trailing small, real kisses from her shoulder up to her mouth. He slid his hand over her arm to rest over her stomach and drew himself even closer to her. But she still didn’t move.

Phil was soon frustrated with Melinda’s lack of response. She continued to lay there, pretending to be in a deep slumber. He _loved_ getting to see this playful side of her, and he loved the thrill of knowing he was one of the only ones who got to experience it, but right now...ugh. _He just wanted his wife to kiss him back._

“Melindaaa,” he whined, nudging her cheek with his nose. He tugged on her so that she rolled over slightly and laid flat on her back, but she just let her head loll, keeping up her charade with an annoyingly convincing sleeping face.

Phil huffed and weighed his options. He really wasn’t sure what she’d do to him (this time) if he tried this move, but it would definitely get a reaction from her, so...he decided to risk the possible decapitation.

Phil distracted Melinda with more kisses on her neck and chest, slipping a hand under her tank top. He pressed his lips to her cheek and, ever-so-lightly, brushed one finger down Melinda’s side. The responding shiver and the laugh that burst out of Melinda’s mouth made up for the knee to the gut she gave him a half second later.

 _Finally_ , he thought victoriously, even as he grunted and gasped for breath.

He’s winded, but grinning happily, as Melinda rolled on top of him, effectively pinning his arms to the bed right above his head.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty.” Phil wheezed out. It could have been a worse injury. Heck, he might even have to try this move again the next time she was exhausted.

“Is there a reason you thought it was a good idea to wake me up before I needed to be?” Melinda asked threateningly.

“I missed you.” Phil replied simply, feeling his whole body warm as he watched her face soften. He never got tired of seeing her dark eyes gaze at him with such tenderness and affection.

Phil brushed a finger on the skin he could reach of the hand that was holding him down and looked up at Melinda imploringly. Melinda’s face broke into a smile and she shook her head before finally, _finally_ lowering her head to his and kissing him thoroughly.

As she kissed him and whispered that she missed him too, Phil found himself breathless all over again, but this time for a _much_ more pleasant reason.


End file.
